Surprise
by Scarlet Knightwalker
Summary: What if Erza willingly left with Jellal? What if she was suppose to marry him? What if Erza brought along an unexpected surprise? One-shot


**Disclaimer I do not own ft**

**Chapter one**

**One shot**

**Surprise**

**Nenenemenenememememeneneneme neenenenememenenenene**

**Nenenenenenenenenenenenenene nenenenemememenene**

Jellal drummed his hands in anticipation. At long last, what was suppose to be his, will became his today! _Creak _goes the ancient door. Here they are, at the tower of heaven, where they all met as children. ' **Erza...my, my...what beauty...' **Jellal's charming Irish smile surfaced. At the door, stood Titania, Queen of the fairies. ' **Jellal.' **Erza being Erza, had this stotic face on her, even though she was fidgeting inwards. _We all should admire Erza's bravado. Not **every **one could do **that...** if you think you can, alright, here's the story scenario: Erza, on a vacation with her team, met her long lost friends during the time where she was a slave. ( they were the last faces she would want to see) she was hoisted up one of her friend's shoulder, namely the muscular Simon, and in the most dramatic way, they left. Then she was brought** here**, the very place she dreaded. The place of her slavery days. Where she lost her right eye. And now, she is to be married to **jellal Fernandez.** the very man she despised and was her goal to defeat. She has no choice but to marry him...in exchange for the safety of her guild. Now let's see **you **handle_ this.

' Come, show me how much your body has **grown****...**' Jellal had this shit-eating face on him. _Oh how tempted Erza was to smack the hell outta that guy. Swallowing_ her discomfort, she re-equip...and out came Erza in her bikini. Her black bikini contrast against her lightly tan, other wise pale skin. Her fringe covered one of her eyes, adding to her sex appeal. Needless to say, all males present in that room fainted.

A few minutes later, while milliana and Erza revived the boys...

Wiping the blood of his nose, Jellal commented lustfully ' Ohhoho, what growth! I can't wait to see how you taste.' **Taking** **taking** **advantage** **of** **his** **present** **state**, **Erza crooed ' Oh, Jellal, since I have let you see my body~ surely you'll let mekeep my guild mark and this lil' tattoo on my shoulder right~' **Jellal wasted no time, to him, the marking ( the shape of a dragon) and her guild mark ( the color of Jellal's hair) would add to her sex appeal, so ' of course! You look even sexier with those!' ' **Thank you~' **

And so, Erza would be ' happily' married to Jellal if it wasn't for a _tiny_ problem:

Erza was 2 months pregnant. Since they have not gotten intimate, Jellal wasn't the father. But he love Erza too much and wanted her as his own, so he decided to raise the kid as he's own,even though he was heart broken. So, you all would think that this was the happy ending right? Well, think again!

After giving birth to a healthy baby boy who could be his father's identical twin, a few more problems surfaced:

1) the Boy, by the name of Igneel Rob Scarlet, who is 1 and a half this year, ( Igneel,because Erza looks up to the Dragon. Rob because her was the one who shield Erza from a deadly blow.) started to have **habits...**he would start fires and try to eat them. At first, Jellal was in a sense shocked. However, Erza had anticipated this and had fire-proof ALL her belongings.

2) anyone who wasn't his mother tries to pick him up, would have him burn their arms. Jellal learned not to pick up his son after Learning a painful lesson. (having his coat burned to the ground one after another)

3) igneel was known to throw loud, violent and destructive tantrums. But will quiet down as soon as Erza holds him. ERZA chuckled as she humed a soft lullaby.

Once, Jella tried to lock Igneel in a incinerator ( where you burn things.) and tried to dump him in a scorching hot volcano ( well duh? Isn't all volcanos hot?) let's just say that the incinerator idea costed Jellal his house and tower. While the volcano erupted and destroyed the entire island. While Jellal was tearing his hair out, Igneel had a wildly entertaining time. Needless to say, after he realized that playtime was over, he cried for his mama. Jellal considered strangling his son, but of course, the moment Jellal carried Igneel, his would be burned, till hewas nearly stark naked.

Without being asked, Erza packed up her stuff, say goodbye to her childhood friends and left with her son back to Magnolia. When she reached Magnolia, she seriously considered doing a happy dance. But for fear of her reputation and afraid of dropping her baby ( which she 100% won't...) she didn't.

Looking at her offspring, ERZA smiled. Igneel Rob Scarlet features contains: spiky pink hair which** cannot** be tamed. Trust me, Erza had tried EVERYTHING. she tried to comb, Brush, dye or style it. Unfortunately it failed miserably. Igneel also pocess Beady black eyes which was fixed into a permenent glare. to toothy grin when his mama is holding him. ( imagine him smiling with what little teeth he has) and now, he is learning fire magic. The same with his father. Igneel seems to love his mother scent, like his father...again...oh god, Erza hopes her son did not inherit his father's stupidity.

Lotsa males and lesbians ogle at Erza, even after giving birth, she still have a striking figure. But their quickly loss interest as soon as they saw Igneel. Whil some who didn't, we're scared off by Igneel before Erza could threaten them. She walked quickly on a route she knew as well as the back of her hand, with a spring in her step.

At **Hargeon**:

Team Natsu was seen walking toward their guild. They were down in the dumps, just the whole guild. Team Natsu had just returned from **another** failed attempt offinding their beloved nakama, namely Erza Scarlet. Natsu was more depress then the others, he felt like Killing himself. '_ why Erza? Didn't our feelings mean anything? Didn't what we did mean anything? Didn't-HM?!' suddenly a familiar scent that Natsu yearned for appeared. In front of Team Natsu, stood Titania, tall and proud. Everyone would have rushed to her and hug her, if not for that boy hugging to her chest protectively. Natsu turned a little green at the sight of Igneel. ' Eerm...Erza, who's that kid? ' Gray's answer was answer immediately. ' Say hello to your son, Natsu. His name is Igneel Rob Scarlet or rather Dragneel.' every one was shocked to their bone. Natsu and Erza, a baby...NONONONONO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! Before any questions could be asked, Erza walked forward, perk Natsu square on the lips and whispered ' I missed you soo much. The only thing reminding me of you is Igneel, warmth, fire and the mating mark you placed on me.' without further ado, she clicked her heels, and left. Natsu was stunned. He's face was as pale as a sheet of paper ( fine cover with soot as Igneel was busy blowing smoke rings Natsu's face. And a healthy tinge of pink on his Cheek.)_ one thing for sure, things are gonna explode around town! But for now, ' sooo...what do you wanna Do Igneel?' igneel responded by...blowing up Natsu's face. Happy was shocked, while gray was jealous that Natsu had a son that not only looked like a twin to his dad but also used the same magic. Gray shot a glance towars Lucy and thought ' soon...I'll have my own twin!' You would have thought that Natsu face exploded, but no. He's face was only covered in soot. ' Hell yeah! That's my boy!' exclaimed Natsu in an excited manner. ' yosh! Let's go train!' ' yosh' that was Igneel's first word. Imagine the surprise mix happiness of Erza, of course she was disappointed that she wasn't present that she asked Natsu to hit her. Some things never change, do they?


End file.
